


Because of what he saw

by Marf_Redux



Series: Tim's Choice [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: mention of previous time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: A few weeks after an unexpected trip to the future Tim Drake takes action to prevent that nightmare.





	Because of what he saw

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> This has been up on the archive once before under another account added to the anonymous collection. I took it down several weeks ago in preparation of uploading it here.

Because of What He Saw

If you had told him three weeks ago that he’d see a future that was worse than the ones where he and his team had taken over the country he’d have refused to believe it. Of course that was before spending a week in just such a future. All thanks to some unknown rogue meta that had thrown him just two short years into a future that now everyone insisted would never come to pass. He understood that they believed that because in that future he’d never made it home. It was perfectly logical since his having vanished two years before was one of the tragedies that had led to such a horrible out come but while his being back might save Jason it wasn’t guaranteed to save Dick.

He suppressed a shudder as he thought about seeing Dick locked away in the batcave his features permanently marred by the effects of some horrific new strain of joker venom that turned anyone infected into someone just as bad as the original Joker. He still felt sick at the things that Dick Grayson had bragged about doing to Bruce and Damian when he first got enlightened before Cass had managed to rescue them. He turned his attention to his radio as Bruce gave the all clear for the section of the city he was searching for the Joker at this very minute.

He glanced down at the gun he had taken off a gang banger a few days ago. The silencer had been easy enough to manufacture. He already knew it was in perfect working order as he’d made up his mind more than a week ago to act on the tip the future Damian had given him. He could still remember that Damian passing him the note and saying with cold finality, “I don’t know if you have the nerve Drake but someone needs to do it regardless about what Father believes.” He hadn’t looked at the note until he’d made it back to the past and its contents had made it clear Damian really meant it. He had been mildly surprised at how many times and locations were listed, Places where the monster would be during his various escapes leading up to the day he destroyed Dick’s sanity.

He tightened his grip on the gun as the Joker stepped out into the alley whistling an almost cheerful tune. He knew from the note that in just another twenty minutes the joker would murder some poor street walker and her client who were going to duck into this alley. He had no idea what the joker would have been doing in this alley for so long and he didn’t care it was time to end this. He took aim and fired watching the joker crumble without even making a sound a few more shots to be sure and then he was moving heading away from the alley in case anyone identified the muffled shots. He felt a sort of frustration that he hadn’t let the Joker know it was coming but he knew he might have hesitated if the Joker had reminded him about Batman’s rules. Once he was on the roof he hit the switch placing the call to the others. He’d already decided he wasn’y going to hide what he did and he already knew the price he’d pay. “I found the Joker and I killed him.” He said quickly and then killed the connection. He didn’t need to hear what they’d be saying he already knew.

He stripped his communications and tracking gear and left it and the unloaded gun sitting on the roof. He then began to make his way out of Gotham. He wasn’t running not really but he also knew he wouldn’t be welcome in this city again.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
